


Millions

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, College, F/M, Lottery, Money, Secrets, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret, there is one major problem the gang figure it out before he gets a chance to tell them. Well Malia spills the beans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the 15th and the last 15 minute fics thanks to everyone that read my fics

“You quit your job?” Scott asks with raised eyebrows.

 

“Yep” Stiles answers popping the P he’s playing with one of the puppies in the vet so he’s not really paying attention to Scott.

 

“Why dude? We have to save up for College we are going in like five months its expensive” Scott tells him.

 

“I know, I have that covered”Stiles tells him.

 

“How?” Scott asks taking the puppies from Stiles and putting them in their cages.

 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out” Stiles smiles before saying his goodbyes.

 

The last few weeks of high school was fun, and they were uneventful accept for when Stiles showed up to School in a brand new 4x4 his baby finally died.

 

“How did you afford that car? Its the new model” Lydia was quick to say.

 

Scott was quick to agree with Lydia.

 

“Fuck the car, look at this” Stiles shouts shoving a piece of paper into their faces, his face was nearly splitting with a smile, and when the duo read it they knew why.

 

“You got your acceptance letter from Harvard” Lydia smiled.

 

“Your going to do law and criminology, dude I thought we were going to UCLA together” Scott whines.

 

“Dude its Harvard I got into Harvard, I can’t pass that up, and Malia got into the University of Massachusetts so we can get an apartment together” Stiles beams, Scott just hugs his friend.

 

“Hang on a second this letter says, thank you for your full payment for your first year and also thank you for your generous contribution of $50,00 Stiles where did you get $50,000 dollars from.

 

“Don’t worry about it” Stiles says, snatching the letter up from Lydia and running into the school to find Malia and Kira.

 

..........................................................................................................................................

 

“Maybe someone family member died and he inherited some money” Scott suggests.

 

“Or he joined a gang” Lydia suggests then snorts at the ridiculousness of the thought.

 

“I’m sure their is some explanation that makes sense” Scott says.

 

“Stiles!” Lydia shouts ahead looking to Stiles and Malia hugging in the hallway.

 

“Lydia, Stiles smiles”At Lydia and then to Scott “What’s up guys I was just telling Malia the great news” Stiles tells them.

 

“How did you get the money to make the great news happen?” Lydia asks.

 

“Errm” Stiles goes to say.

 

“Wait didn’t you tell them about the lottery?” Malia asks.

 

“What about the lottery?” Scott asks.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise but you remember the lottery ticket you bought me for my 18th birthday?” Stiles asks smiling.

 

“Yeah” Scott replies dumbly.

 

“I won $24 million dollars” Stiles smiles excitedly.

 

“Oh my god really?” Scott asks.

 

“Yeah, I know you bought it as a gag gift and don’t worry dude I have all ready gave your mom the check for half” Stiles smiles.

 

“No dude I gave you that, I don’t want any” Scott says.

 

“Dude $12 million will be plenty enough for me and this way you and your mom won’t have to worry about money or college or anything” Stiles tells him.

 

“Stiles I can’t” Scott says again.

 

“Just call it your birthday present from your brother” Stiles tells him.

 

“I don’t know what to say” Scott tells him awestruck.

 

“Say you’ll take it you idiot” Lydia yells.

 

“Oh and I plan on taking us all on the summer trip of a life time, I’m even gonna bring old grumpy pants with us” Stiles smiles.

 

“That’s acceptable, as long as you let me pick the destination and you take me dress shopping” Lydia smiles.

 

“Oh yeah I’m down for that as well baby” Malia tells him.

 

“I dunno maybe you should ask Scott cause he’s got plenty of money” Stiles smiles.


End file.
